<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Cup of Tea by Numtwelve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811168">Just a Cup of Tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numtwelve/pseuds/Numtwelve'>Numtwelve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Cup a Day [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee Hate, Din is smitten, Fluff, Humor, Leia is onto them, Leia ships it, Luke Loves Tea, Luke is smitten, M/M, Moving In Together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:46:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numtwelve/pseuds/Numtwelve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Second one-shot for the A Cup a Day series. May be necessary to read the first one-shot, but can stand alone - I Hate Coffee (explicit rating)</p>
<p>Luke and Din are moving in together, fun times ensue when Leia is told and everything gets moved in. Two coffee haters unite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Cup a Day [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Cup of Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little bit more of the story in this one-shot. Tea is important! Our boys hate coffee...how will that work for them?</p>
<p>Have at least four other one-shots planned for this series.</p>
<p>This is all just fun and games, thus the rating. Future one-shots will most likely be explicit/mature.</p>
<p>Enjoy - laugh and have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
        Luke shuffled heavily under Leia’s gaze. She was staring him down,
        trying to worm all of the information out of him; he knew it, yet it
        still affected him. He was making dinner for them in his apartment – it
        was his turn this time – and she hadn’t stopped staring since she’d
        come inside. She also hadn’t said a word, which worried him more than
        anything.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke cleared his throat. “So, um, I finally talked to him.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No kidding.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “It went really well.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Uh-huh.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Like, better than I had hoped.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And?” Luke’s eyes shot up to Leia, who was leaning on the counter next
        to him, smirking.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And I’m moving in next weekend. Any chance you want to help?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia’s eyes narrowed while staring at him. She regarded him with a
        stern look before taking a step closer to him. “Please tell me that his
        hand was clean when I shook it.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m not stupid, Luke. I know exactly what you were doing before I got
        there. Just please tell me that he had washed his hands first.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter. His eyes
        started tearing up and he hunched over the counter, gasping for breath
        as he laughed. Leia joined him and before Luke knew it, they were
        sitting on the floor still laughing.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I promise...Leia. He washed his hands.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Thank...God.” She gasped for air.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        They stayed like that for a few minutes while they got control over
        their fit of giggles. Finally, Luke stood up and continued prepping
        dinner. Eventually, Leia got up, too, and went to sit at the table.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “So, are you really moving in?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, this weekend.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Why so soon?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We want everything to be situated before graduation in two weeks. It’s
        easier to do that now, since immediately after graduation I have to
        prep for the state teaching exam.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I see. But you haven’t known him for that long, Luke.” Luke sighed; he
        thought she would say that.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I know, but I know enough. I know that I'll never want anyone other
        than him.” He looked up at his sister; she didn’t look upset with him
        as he’d thought. She was actually smiling. “You aren’t upset with me
        about moving too fast.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Now who’s the intuitive one?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke rolled his eyes. “Come on, Leia.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You aren’t a rash person, Luke. It took you almost two months before
        you even talked to him. No, I’m not worried.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Then why all the questions?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I had to make sure that YOU weren’t worried.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke smirked, setting a plate of food down in front of her. “Ever the
        protector, dear sister?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Well, we lost time.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke sat down across from her, grabbing his fork. His smile dropped
        slightly. “Yeah, we did.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        They ate in silence for a few minutes, before Leia started the
        conversation again. “So, when do I get to meet him? Like, more than
        just a questionable handshake?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke laughed. “He’s coming to pick me up after dinner. Stick around for
        a few.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia smirked but didn’t say anything. They continued to eat, switching
        topics to plans after graduation. Leia already had a job lined up, so
        she was excited to get started immediately after graduation. She had
        the highest grades in her area, and was head-hunted by a large firm
        within the downtown area of the city. They were discussing her moving
        when there was a knock at the door.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke jumped up to get it, while Leia laughed at him. He opened the door
        to Din, sans Grogu, and immediately his arms flew around the man. Din
        chuckled, but held him tight, bringing his mouth to Luke’s in a fast
        kiss. “Are you ready to go?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Not yet, come in, please.” Luke opened the door. “I thought I could
        properly introduce you to Leia.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia stood up and walked over to them as Luke closed the door. She held
        out her hand this time, and Din – who never seemed to miss anything –
        glanced down at it and smirked before shaking it.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Clean hands, I promise,” he said, only to have the Skywalker twins
        explode in laughter again. Din chuckled at the sight of them almost
        falling over each other laughing, but didn’t make a move. He just
        watched as they both walked toward the couch, stumbling and laughing as
        they got there.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din settled down next to Luke, his hand on Luke’s thigh, as the twins
        got a hold of themselves. Leia was wiping tears away from her face when
        she finally spoke. “I like him already, Luke.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke glanced up at Din, bringing his hand to Din’s on his leg. “Yeah,
        me too.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “So you guys are moving in together?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, we spent too much time dancing around each other,” Din said, his
        hand squeezing Luke’s. “I don’t want to be without him. Plus, it helps
        save money for both of us. My place is close to the school...”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Did you get a job?” Leia demanded, looking at Luke.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Tentative. I have to get my license first.” Luke smiled. “But, yes,
        the school that Grogu – Din's son – goes to offered me a position.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What grade? I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Fifth. And I only heard back this morning.” Luke smiled at Leia. “I
        can’t believe I got a job so quickly. I was expecting to have to look
        for a while.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia glanced between them, before she got a knowing smirk on her face.
        “Did you have something to do with that?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia stared Din down and he shifted uncomfortably. “I may have
        mentioned Luke to Grogu’s teacher.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke’s head shot to Din. “What?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din shrugged, unconcerned. “It wasn’t like I was forcing them to
        interview you. I just told her how great you were with Grogu, that’s
        all.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke’s shocked face caused Din to smile, Leia hiding her own smile
        behind her hand. “I just wanted to help.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Thank you,” Luke said, leaning his head against Din’s.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Awesome, so now that that’s out of the way, what do you need me to
        help with?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        ~~
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Luke, how did you get so much crap in such a short amount of time?”
        Leia complained, walking toward the door with another box.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “It’s not that much. I got rid of a few things,” Luke muttered, taping
        up the final box in the kitchen.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din walked back in the door, glancing around. Most of the furniture had
        been donated, since Din didn’t need it at his house. The boxes were
        just Luke’s things, and they were almost done.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What’s next?” Din asked, walking into the kitchen.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke motioned to the box he had just finished taping. “This is the last
        of the kitchen. I think there are a few more in the bedroom. Then we
        are done.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din eyed the large box cautiously. “Why the hell do you have such a big
        box with kitchen stuff? Aren’t you supposed to put heavy stuff in
        smaller boxes?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Oh, it’s not heavy.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din tested that theory and lifted the box; it came easier than he was
        expecting. “Huh. Ok, I’ll get this out then.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Grogu came over to stand next to Luke, holding his stuffed frog. Luke
        reached down and picked him up. “You ok, kiddo?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What’s wrong?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Nothing. I just like your house. I'm sorry you have to move away from
        it. It's nice.” Grogu stared up at Luke with his big green eyes, and
        Luke smiled.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “It’s ok, kiddo. I’m excited. Me moving means that I get to see you and
        your dad all the time now. We can finally go swimming together!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Grogu’s eyes lit up, and he smiled wide. “Really? Can we swim today?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Probably not today, because we have to unload once we get to your
        house. But we should be able to tomorrow.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Grogu looked down. “Ok.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You are ok with me moving in, right?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Will you read to me? Your favorite books you were telling me about?”
        Grogu looked up and Luke wanted to hug him tight.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’ll read to you as often as I can, but I don’t want to take that from
        your dad totally. I think he likes to read to you, too.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “He does; but he’ll let Luke read, too,” Din said, walking up to them.
        “You good with that, kid?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Grogu nodded, leaning his head against Luke’s shoulder. Luke glanced up
        at Din, who smiled down at him, kissing them both on the forehead. Din
        wrapped his arms around them and they all sunk into a family embrace.
        “I love you both. But let’s get the rest of the stuff and go. I’m
        getting hungry.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke laughed, angling his head up for Din to kiss him softly. Grogu
        giggled. “Gross, Daddy.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke looked shocked, but Din started laughing. “I’ll show you gross,
        kid.” He grabbed Grogu and started tickling him, lifting his shirt to
        blow raspberries on Grogu’s stomach. Grogu howled in laughter and Luke
        chuckled, watching them.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “So, are we done? Or is it laughing time?” Leia asked, chuckling as she
        walked inside.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Almost. Help me with the last two boxes?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Last two? Thank god,” she said, following him into his room. “Luke,
        one sec.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke turned around expectedly. “What’s up?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I just...I just wanted to say that I like them both very much. I think
        you are making the right decision.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke exhaled a breath, pulling Leia in for a hug. “You have no idea
        what that means to me. Thank you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “He’s a good man. And I think he loves you very much. I know his son
        does.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And I love them both.” Luke glanced over to the doorway, seeing Din
        leaning against the entryway. He smiled at Luke, and Luke smiled back.
        Luke leaned back, eyes still on Din. “Let’s go home.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        ~~
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia left soon after all the boxes were hauled inside. She kissed Luke
        and made him promise to have her over for dinner soon. Luke hugged her
        tight then watched her leave with a smile on his face. Turning back to
        the mess inside, he started to sort the boxes to identify where they
        were going to go. They had sent a very bored Grogu off to his room to
        play, so it was just Luke and Din in the living room when Leia left.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “The ones that have my books and clothes go to the bedroom,” Luke said
        to Din, who was standing and waiting for instruction. “Then all the
        childhood stuff can just go to storage. Do you have room in your garage
        for this crap?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, I have lots of room in the rafters, if that’s ok.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Sure, I just didn’t want to be without the stuff, but it’s not like I
        use it.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And you have three boxes that say kitchen, including the way too big
        box.” Din smirked at Luke, who stuck his tongue out at him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Open it. You'll see why it’s so big.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din got out the scissors and sliced the tape off, opening the box. He
        stared at it for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. “Are you
        fucking kidding me?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m totally serious.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din started riffling through the box, searching down to the bottom.
        “You had to get an almost two-foot large box to fit all of your tea?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m a serious tea drinking, Din.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din laughed even harder, his head leaning over into the box as he
        struggled to get himself together. “Luke, there has to be over 50 boxes
        in here!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke shrugged, grinning. “I like tea.” Luke walked over to inspect the
        box. “I have different moods, and the tea goes with them. Like,
        sometimes I need chamomile at night, but if I’m really tired and need
        to sleep then I’ll drink Sleepy Time. If it’s the holidays, I have to
        have my cinnamon tea, or my peppermint tea. I have tea that I drink
        with different foods, like Black tea for Chinese food-”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din stood up and captured Luke’s mouth with his. They kissed for a few
        minutes before Din pulled back and put both hands on Luke’s face. “You
        are adorable.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke just grinned at him. “Hopefully in a good way.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din kissed him lightly. “Definitely in a good way.”
    </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone had fun! I know my wonderful BBBB laughed at this one - I hope you all did as well.</p>
<p>More one-shots coming. I hope you will continue to read and enjoy.</p>
<p>Thanks as always to zombified419 for reading and editing for me. Please be sure to check out my BBBB's dinluke story Naberrie Blooms - super fun and beautifully written!!!</p>
<p>Also, I'm still posting Blinding Lights - navigate over and check that out as well!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>